It's a Long Way Down
by Scarlet Shinigami
Summary: Joey is heart broken after Mai dumps him. What happens when Kaiba invites him to the Kaiba Mansion to talk? Has puppyshipping. ONESHOT!


_**Kind of based on the song Fuck You that was covered by Sleeping with Sirens. **_

_**Also apparently Kaiba's mansion has a door leading to the roof, at least in this story. **_

_**I wonder what happens when people want to repair the roof on a mansion, do they use really tall ladders?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. **_

* * *

**(flashback, Joey's P.O.V)**

_"Joey It's over" said Mai who was sitting on the old brown bench at an old park that no one came to anymore._

_"WHAT! you're kidding right Mai, right!" I said sounding like a crazy person. Mai stayed silent not even looking at me in the eye._

_I could feel myself being close to crying, I worked hard to give her everything she wanted and now what! _

_"What did I do wrong?" I ask._

_"Joey you give me so much love and attention, you treat me like a princess- no wait you don't"_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"you can't give me diamonds and pearls, you can't give me a sports car or even a home. Look where we are Joey, just look! I can't believe you would bring me to an old park!"_

_"you said that you wanted to talk in private, no one comes here so I-"_

_"no wonder no one comes here! There isn't even grass, just dirt!"_

_"it shouldn't matter where we are as long as we are together"_

_"Joey I have dreams and if I'm with you then it's not going to happen. I need to be with someone who can take me to places all around the world, not with someone who doesn't even have a car! Goodbye Joey" said Mai who then got up from the bench and to her car._

* * *

**(end flashback)**

A tear ran down my cheek, I had three jobs and I went to school! I didn't think that she minded not being able to go to Paris or England. With what little money I had I always bought her something on important events like her birthday or even if we had a fight. I didn't care where I got the money but as long as I saw that smile on her face it was all worth it.

"fucking gold digger" I muttered under my breath.

"what?"

I turn around to see the biggest asshole in the existence of humanity, Seto Kaiba.

"Mutt talking to yourself is a sign of insanity" said Kaiba.

"just leave me alone Kaiba, I don't need your insults"

"what was that about a gold digger?"

"mind your own business, bet it's better than mine"

"I find the commoner's business very interesting. So what was that about a gold digger?"

"fine then, I need to tell someone anyway-"

"Mutt we're in the middle of the sidewalk, don't you want to go somewhere private?"

"where?"

"my mansion"

"ya whatever"

Kaiba took a cellphone out of his coat pocket and called for someone to pick us up. At least I get to go to a mansion, guess my day isn't completely dark.

* * *

**(outside the Kaiba Mansion)**

"Mutt before we go in I'll warn you tha I have guards and security cameras everywhere so don't try and steal anything" said Kaiba

"I'm not a mutt!" I said.

Kaiba opened one of the large doors and entered his mansion and I followed. People where everywhere, some were carrying red roses, others where helping carry a large white carpet.

"Kaiba are you having a party?" I ask.

Kaiba didn't respond and walked past all the people. I wanted to ask someone what's going on but they're too busy, no one stops long enough for me to ask, so I go the same way Kaiba went which is up a bunch of stairs.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard" said Kaiba once we reached the top of the stairs.

"heard what?"I asked.

"I'm getting married tomorrow"

"with who?"

"Tea"

"congrats"

"I know that we aren't exactly friends but you don't have to make me feel even worse than I do now"

"you don't wanna marry her?"

"no, I mean she's ugly and really annoying and besides I- let's go to the roof and I'll tell you there, I don't want anyone to hear me"

"fine"

Kaiba led the way to the roof, we walked up many stairs and past many doors. Why would a person need so may rooms? Kaiba opened a door, once I walked inside I saw that the door led to a staircase that led to another door. We walked in that door and we were on the roof, finally, Kaiba needs elevators, badly. I walked to the edge to the roof being careful not to fall down. You could see everything in Domino! You could see the docks and Domino Highschool and even Kaiba corp!

"like the view?" asked Kaiba

"ya, you can see everything from up here" I said

"so Mutt what were you talking about before"

"Mai, you know that girl with big boobs from duelist kingdom, she broke up with me because I'm not rich"

"I always thought she was stupid, you were too good for her anyway"

"...um what did you say?" I misheard him, Kaiba wouldn't say something like that about me ever, not even if there was a gun to his head.

"I said that you were too good for her, she wasn't even pretty, she was just plastic. Everything about you is natural, your golden hair, your chocolate eyes, your big ass"

"WHAT THE HELL KAIBA! ARE YOU GAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'm not gay-"

"then why the hell are you checking me out!"

"-I'm bi"  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell. I try to back away from him but he only comes closer.

"JOEY YOU'RE GOING TO-"

I trip over a tile and fall off the roof, the only thought in my head is that I'm going to die, and I like that. I feel someone grab my hand I look up and see Kaiba pulling me back onto the roof.

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULD'VE DIED!" screamed Kaiba

"you act as if you care" I said

"I do care! That's why I saved you! I care more than you could ever imagine! I care I about you more than anything!"

"are you saying that you have a crush on me?" I ask. I don't know how I just asked that, I should have run because I know that it's all a lie and I know that no one wants to be with a poor kid and even if we were together he would leave me just like Mai did.

"It's not a crush. I think I love you, and I would love to be your lover but I have to marry Tea" said Kaiba

Tea, I forgot about her, can't believe she didn't tell me about the wedding, but we haven't exactly been on good terms since I told her I had a crush on Kaiba.

"you don't have to" I said

"yes I do, if I don't then Tea will kill you and I won't be able to live with myself if you died because of me"

"what do you mean I'll die?"I ask

"I know she'll do it, at first when Tea told me I didn't believe her but then the day after she killed my secretary and didn't leave any evidence, she's also killed ten of my fangirls, you know those girls that always try to talk to me at school. I have to marry her"

"What if I kill myself?"

"if you die I die"

"then lets die together, I always had a crush on you, I mean you're hot as Hell! but I also don't want to live anymore, I'm poor and I'll most likely be homeless in the future, we can die together, in each other's arms"

"maybe we're not thinking clearly, I have to be there for Mokuba and I'm sure you can find a good job-"

I pull Kaiba closer to me and I started to kiss him passionately, I tangled my hands in his hair and he hugged my waist and kissed back harder.

"KAIBA"

We both quickly pulled away and saw Tea standing in the middle of the doorway holding a gun at her side.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't mary me!" With each word Tea walked a step closer to us.

"I-" Kaiba was interrupted by Tea who then pointed the gun at me.

"you kissed him! you grabbed his waist! you cheated on me! Now both of you will pay! I know that Kaiba will never love me and it's all because of you Joey! I'll kill you both!" yelled Tea.

Both me and Kaiba backed away from Tea until we reached the edge of the roof.

"Joey you go first, say hi to everyone for me" said Tea.

I heard her shoot but it all felt so numb I felt like I was flying but I was doing the exact opposite, I was falling. I heard screams from the people below and I heard Kaiba scream my name. I heard another shot and saw Kaiba falling too. I start to wonder what would happen if we had a chance to be together, would it work?

The people's screams became louder and I knew I was almost at the ground, my last thought before I hit the floor were _'I love you Seto Kaiba'_


End file.
